Do something for his Love
by OMGwhereisthelight
Summary: Le sourire de la lune englobe tout le Gôtei 13. Mais où est donc son sourire à lui? My first OS


Bon ben c'est mon premier OS écrit en décembre 2011 est le premier d'une longue lignée de fictions.

Je l'ai réalisé en une soirée de pleurs et de rires (en fait je pleurais de rire – logique logique-). Il est dédié à ma meilleure amie et onee-san spécialisée dans la consolation d'amie en détresse... À ma Maëlle !

P.S : ce OS est un revu et corrigé de celui posté sur Kokoro my heart ( mon blog) donc si vous remarquez des différences c'est normal ! Bonne lecture ! 3 qu'Ichigo reste dans nos cœurs !

Disclamer: Tite Kubo

Pairing: Matsumoto x Ichimaru! (vive les albi- même si j'ai pas trop l'impression qu'il en soit un-!)

10 ème division du gôtei 13. 23h 56 . Une jeune femme aux formes généreuses et petit garçon aux cheveux blancs bûchaient sur des dossiers paraissant interminables. Le silence complet on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient de simple automates sans vie. Alors la jeune femme se leva alors en annonçant:

-Mon capitaine il se fait tard . Nous devrions rentrer aux casernes non?

-Rangiku! Je dois finir mon travail! Je ne dois pas faire attendre mes supérieurs ! argumenta un jeune garçon à l'air si sévère pour son âge.

-Allons allons. Un enfant se doit de dormir suffisamment; autrement dit , au dodo mon capitaine! La jeune femme prit alors le petit garçon par le col de son manteau et le porta jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle le flanqua dehors et termina par les mots suivants:

-Capitaine Hitsugaya , mon devoir est de veiller sur vous. Si jamais par un quelconque hasard nous devrions aller affronter on ne sait quel adversaire et que vous étiez mal réveillé , vous risqueriez de vous faire tuer! lui dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux comme une maman gronde son enfant. Ça serait bien embêtant! Et je devrais trouver un nouveau capitaine ce qui me donnerais plus de boulot que d'habitude. Ça vous plairez de me faire travailler comme une bête?

-Pour ce que vous faîtes comme boulot ça ne me paraît pas si énorme.. grommela le capitaine .

-Bien alors nous sommes d'accord n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Rangiku. Bon à demain et bonne nuit!

-Ce lieutenant... soupira le jeune garçon. Je trouve qu'elle fait le minimum du minimum mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle, dit Tôshiro en la regardant s'éloigner dans le lointain...

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de sa division, la jeune femme commençait à avoir la gorge qui se serrait. Elle tomba à terre et se tint le visage entre les mains. Rangiku Matsumoto était une femme forte qui savait dissimuler habilement ses sentiments. En effet , son amour avait été tué lors de la bataille de la fausse Karakura et l'avait, semble-t-il, "protégé"... Rangiku n'aimait que lui et avait été profondément affecté par sa disparition soudaine et imprévue... Ses sentiments non-changés étaient plus forts que tout et elle espérait plus que tout le retour de son bien-aimé... Malheureusement la mort semblait venir à bout de cet amour passionné. La rousse se laissa alors aller à pleurer lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue . Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son capitaine qui malgré les apparences était quelqu'un d'attentionné. Son affection pour son petit supérieur rendait un peu de chaleur au cœur meurtri de la jeune femme amoureuse . Rangiku se dirigeait vers la caserne des femmes de la 10ème division quand elle ressenti un reiatsu qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis tant de temps. " Ce ne peut pas être lui il est...". Ses pensées la tourmentait quand soudain un voix d'homme se fit retentir:

-Hé! Pourquoi pleure-tu ? La lune est belle , et se lamenter ne sert à rien n'est-ce pas lieutenant Matsumoto? Dît alors une voix mielleuse.

La rousse se tourna vers l'origine de la voix , la main sur le manche de son Zanpukutô.

-Qui est-tu? Ce reiatsu je le connais et la personne qui le possédait est mort ! Révèle ton identité ! Criait Matsumoto à la personne qui parlait.

-On semble m'enterrer bien vite ici... fît la voix doucement. Je ne pensais pas qu'on m'oublierais si vite pourtant...

-Identifie-toi immédiatement! S'écria le lieutenant en saisissant Haineko. Miau...

-Calme-toi je ne suis pas là pour me battre. Mais pour parler avec toi, reprît la voix

-Dis-moi qui tu es et je ne ferais pas de mal... Tu es une âme errante n'est-ce pas ? Tu possède pourtant un reiatsu digne d'un capitaine... murmura Rangiku

-C'est parce que j'en étais un... Souffla l'ex Capitaine Ichimaru Gin.

L'ombre se révéla et laissa paraître un homme jeune , avec un immense sourire moqueur et des yeux en fentes.

-C'est impossible! Gin est mort , cria la rousse effrayée par apparition de celui qu'elle eu aimé.

-On dirait bien que non car je suis devant toi et en vie... Répondit l'homme qu'elle chérissait .

Rangiku ne savait que dire: ses sentiments risquaient de reprendre le dessus sur la raison car avant d'être celui qu'elle aime il est un traître à la Soul society! La rousse fît un pas en arrière et dégaina Haineko.

-Si tu tente quoique ce soit contre le Seireitei je tuerais sans hésitation, cria le lieutenant Matsumoto.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Rangiku, je viens pour parler avec toi rien de plus.

Il se retrouva alors derrière elle et la prît dans ses bras et lui souffla:

-Tu es bien méfiante face à moi... Serait-ce parce que je suis un traître? Tu n'a rien à craindre de moi... Je suis venue exprès pour toi et tu me repousse ? C'est très impoli, susurra l'argenté.

La rousse se dégagea de l'emprise d'Ichimaru et se retrouva face à lui.

-Je ... je ... balbutia Rangiku , déstabilisée contre Gin . Tu rien d'autre qu'un renégat , tu mérites de mourir!

-Est-ce vraiment ce que tu pense? Hein Rangiku tu veux vraiment me tuer ou c'est ce que tout le monde le répète autour de toi...?

Le lieutenant se sentait contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait penser tellement heureuse alors que la raison ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il n'était qu'une vermine à exterminer. Rangiku allait s'enfuir pour donner l'alerte et combattre Gin quand quelque chose l'empêcha de le faire. Cette chose c'était tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait , l'affection et l'amitié ainsi que la joie de revoir un être aimé qui la stoppa net lorsque cette dernière voulut le faire prendre. L'amour pour cet homme la rendait impuissante face à lui. Tout ce à quoi elle accordait de l'importance , tout cela volait en éclat quand il était présent. La rousse ne faisait jamais paraître de telles émotions sur son visage, mais ce soir-là, ce fût particulier. Les cheveux flottant dans une légère brise, son bien-aimé n'en était que plus séduisant. Matsumoto se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui crier son amour passionné. Depuis qu'il se connaissait un puissant amour l'avait conquit au fur et à mesure qu'ils se connaissaient. Cette soudaine apparition de son ami d'enfance la poussait à se dire que finalement elle avait encore de l'intérêt pour lui. Rangiku pensa alors à la Soul society et au statut de renégat qu'avait obtenu son ami d'enfance. Qui allait-elle soutenir? Sa patrie et son capitaine ou son aimé réapparut sans crier gare... La raison ou l'amour allait gagner la partie et le sort de Gin s'en déciderait ainsi..

-Alors Rangiku me suis-tu ou préfères-tu donner l'alerte? À moins que tu n'aimerais encore rester planté comme un poireau?la nargua-t-elle. Tu sais le soleil va se lever dans peu de temps. Il serait peut-être temps de parler, lança l'homme l'air rêveur avec ses yeux toujours fermés.

Ses yeux. Rangiku aimerait tant les voir; ces yeux bleus aux reflets de ciel et de mer qu'elle avait tant aimé dont elle avait tant rêvés... Le lieutenant faisait preuve d'énormément de patience pour ne pas sauter au cou de Gin. La rousse se languissait de son rire moqueur jour après jour et voilà que dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu sur le toit d'un des bâtiments son cœur ne battait plus que pour lui depuis dès années déjà, mais le fait de le voir vivant l'a fait accélérer son rythme cardiaque et rougir intensément.

-Oh mais tu rougis! S'écria le beau traître. Serait-ce parce que tu m'observe? s'enquit-il.

-Ne prononce plus un mot vermine! rugit-elle, alors que ses pensées disaient le contraire. Les enflures de ton genre on devrait les tuer dès la naissances! hurla le lieutenant. Tu n'as fait que du mal autour de toi!

-Je te repose la question pense-tu vraiment ce que tu profères ou est-ce de l'auto persuasion?

Matsumoto ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question quand Gin se déplaça subrepticement devant elle . La rousse plaça sa main sur le manche de son Zanpakutô et se prépara à combattre. Elle restait un shinigami malgré tout.

-Rangiku je te le demande gentiment et sagement: veux-tu bien me rejoindre sur la colline du Sogyoku dans un quart d'heure ? Je t'attendrais là-bas.

Et il disparut dans la nuit éclairé par des rayons de lune. La rousse reprit tout d'abords ses esprits, qu'elle avait perdus lors de l'arrivé de Gin puis elle se dirigea vers le Sogyoku. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva au lieu de rendez-vous.

-Gin je sais que tu es là montres-toi!

-Je suis ici ,murmura l'ex capitaine de la 3ème division.

Rangiku se retourna et l'ombre de Gin se dessinait sur le sol. Ce dernier était debout devant elle. Il ressemblait à une peinture ainsi et les reflets de la lune éclairaient son visage fin. Sa bouche finement dessiné, été ornée d'un sourire narquois. Ses yeux alors fermés jusqu'ici étaient ouverts, signe qu'il était sérieux. Ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique alimentaient les rêves de Rangiku lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. La couleur des deux iris était telle que le ciel le plus pur ne pouvait y être comparé. Ses sourcils surplombaient les deux joyaux bleus et ses cheveux blancs argents au reflets violets virevoltaient dans le vent de minuit. Sa beauté ne fût en aucun cas ternie par ses manches déchirés qui lui donnaient un air sauvage. Sa silhouette fine se distinguait sur la falaise. Son reiatsu plus puissant que jamais l'illuminait presque. Le lieutenant, pourtant habitué au reiatsu de ses puissants compagnons de combat, fît un pas en arrière tant elle était littéralement poussé par sa puissance.

-Rangiku , dit Ichimaru en prenant la main de la jeune femme, tu m'as manquée... Tu m'a beaucoup manquée, finit-il en accentuant sur le beaucoup. Je n'ai pas passé un jour sans penser à toi tu sais?

-Tu crois que ces paroles me font quelque chose, répondit la rousse en disant encore une fois l'inverse de ses pensées; tout la laissait penser que Gin était sincère et pourtant sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de se laisser bercer par les paroles sucrés de Gin. Je ne suis pas dupe tu devrais le savoir...

-Pourquoi te tromperais-je ? Je n'ai aucune raison de te cacher quoique ce soit .. D'ailleurs j'ai même l'intention de tout te révéler.

-Qu'as-tu à me dire? Lui dit-elle , intéressée par ce que celui qu'elle aimait allait lui dire.

-Tout d'abord (il s'agenouilla), je veux te demander pardon pour t'avoir fait tant de mal... Je suis comme tu l'as dis , une vermine qu'on devrait écraser...

Le capitaine qui avait trompé tué et déçu lui demandait pardon! À genou qui plus est!

Sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il se remit debout, se pencha  
et l'embrassa.

La rousse plus que stupéfaite, se laissa et savoura l'instant qu'elle attendait depuis tellement longtemps... Son parfum, sa peau si pâle, ses cheveux fins son visage, ses lèvres aux goûts suaves et doux, ses yeux de ciel, elle voulait tout cela et plus encore. Mais la raison est un sentiment qui domine plutôt souvent le combat chez Matsumoto Rangiku. Elle rompit alors le baiser et recula un petit peu.

-Tu n'as pas le droit... Tu a comploté avec les traîtres et.. as aidé Aizen... Je ..je... supplia-t-elle, à court d'arguments.

Une goutte coula le long de sa joue et la jeune femme se rendit alors compte que des larmes coulaient et que son visage d'ordinaire si jovial devint alors sombre et triste. Ichimaru prit son menton et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Tu n'a rien à te reprocher pourquoi pleures-tu à nouveau? As-tu mal? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait pleurer en ce moment, dit-il en se mettant un main sur la tête l'air gêné.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure... Pourtant je suis contente de te te voir et je pleure... bredouilla le lieutenant, sans se rendre compte qu'il l'observait attentivement.

-Peut-être est-ce des larmes de bonheur? En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu es contente de me voir.

-Peut-être.. hein? Je ne suis pas heureuse de te voir! Je ne dis ça que sur le coup de l'émotion! se justifia Rangiku, en réponse aux paroles sucrées de son aimé.

-Calmes-toi... Ce n'est pas la peine que tu prennes la mouche ça ne sert à rien.

Le vent cessa tout de suite après qu'il eu prononcé ces paroles. Rangiku se plaisait tant à le regarder sous tout les angles qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'il se redressait et la regardait dans les yeux...

-Rangiku je...

-Ichimaru que ?...

La rousse finit par voir qu'il s'était de nouveau mit debout...

-Je t'aime , prononça doucement Gin en prenant l'intéressé par la taille et l'enlaçant.

-Je ...je... je ... elle balbutiait comme une enfant à nouveau. Je..moi aussi répondit-elle baissant les yeux comme une petite fille qui se faisait gronder alors qu'elle passait le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Ichimaru l'embrassa plus passionnément encore et l'enlaça de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse que se blottir contre lui. Ce qu'elle fît sans regrets. Elle ressentit comme une légère pique à la joue lorsque Gin mit la main sur les côtés de son visage. Mais soudain sa vue se troubla et Ichimaru devint flou. Matsumoto se débattait criait mais ne pouvait rien faire! Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et tout était noir autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle se réveilla dans une rue du gôtei 13. " Ce n'était qu'un rêve finalement" pensa-t-elle. " Je voudrais tant que ça se produise en vrai". La jeune femme se rendit tout de suite compte que des objets trônaient dans sa main: des cheveux blancs au reflets violet , un bout de papier et un morceau d'étoffe de manteau de capitaine avec l'inscription suivante dessus: 3 ème division. Maintenant rassurée sur la nature de son ""rêve"", elle rentra dans sa caserne pour y dormir un peu. En se couchant elle aperçut une ombre lui faire un signe de la main... et lui envoyer un baiser. Elle lui répondis par le même signe... Rangiku Matsumoto s'endormit paisiblement depuis des mois cette nuit...  
Ben après les rewiew c'est vous qui voyez moi je ne poste que pour vous faire plaisir... Alors aux lecteurs qui aiment faire savoir qu'ils existent libre à vous de me faire part de votre avis!  
Pour le meilleur et pour le pire je maîtriserai !  
By OMGwhereisthelight (ou ! pour les intimes!)


End file.
